Gladiator of Field AceStriker
is a Japanese action romance superheroes fan-anime series and the first series in the Gladiator Series franchises created by LittleLulu and Takeshi Ishizu. It is the very first series to coincide for FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 in honor for participants in international football tournament, co-produced by Studio Cygnus and Toei Animation. It is series motif is football, flags and cheer-leading with main motif are strength, friendship, activity, resolve, victories and romance. This series genre will be Action, Mecha, Romance, Sci-fi, Sentai team and soccer tournament. Production An idea of the series is inspired by the notable Toei Company/Animation series franchise like magical girl/boy series Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Sailor Moon, or superheroes/mecha series Super Sentai and Kamen Rider that mixed with association football anime like Captain Tsubasa, Moero! Top Striker, or Inazuma Eleven, combined with a main subgenre are bishounen, male harem and love-polygon. This series will be coincided for FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 in honor for participants in international football tournament. Synopsis See also: Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes The evil ruler of Crimson Territory Army Apocalypse, Lord Azazel, begins his invasion on Planet Gloria alongside Four Horsemen with powerful monsters called Haisha Squad and an army of Testament. All of Gloria army are unable to protect the Chalice of Glory and it's stolen by the Four Horsemen to use it for evil's purpose. Victor, a young prince of Planet Gloria attempts to protect his majesty, King Rodimus, from Apocalypse's hands, but he escape to the Earth scared, leaving the King to be sealed forever. Given a Heart of Saint by Sir Hawk, a Knight of Glory, and told him to join the Private Hamon Academy's team coach and seek out a chosen female warrior to fight alongside the legendary soccer team: Isshuu Sentai AceStricker. Victor goes to the city of Goseigahara and toss the Heart of Saint through the sky, hoping to find a fearless female warrior to aids the AceStrikers. This series centered around the popular association football, commonly known as football or soccer, a team sport played between two teams of eleven players with a spherical ball. The story takes place at Private Hamon Academy boarding school in Goseigahara where the hard-working protagonist Miyuki Shibuki, who's moved from Okinawa to Tokyo after her parents passed away from incurable disease, is transferred to Private Hamon Academy due to her admiration of soccer team. Considered to be impressed by her childhood sweetheart Ryoma Asamiya, Miyuki tries to re-establish the school's soccer team by recruiting 5 members. Their goal is to gathering the Japan national football team's members from other schools by compete the friendly / rivalry matches to participate for a FIFA World Cup 2018 in Russia and win the World's top soccer team, "The King of Championship". This person Victor was looking for turned out to be Miyuki Shibuki who is recruited by Ryoma to fight their side as a fearless female warrior, MerryStriker. After reunited with her lover, Ryoma asks Miyuki to become a member of cheerleader squad as well as the team's manager. Then Sir Hawk asked Ryoma to become the leader of AceStriker to save the King, but he turns them down stating that "Saint" is something that he does not want to do, but has to finishing in a dead-heat match against the upperclassmen. Using the power of the Saint Gauge and accepts a terms, alongside RedStriker, BlueStriker, YellowStriker, BlackStriker and WhiteStriker, Miyuki form the legendary Isshuu Sentai AceStriker Soccer Team as they are given the task to collect all of the Cosmo Crests and protect the Earth against the Apocalypse. Characters See also: List of Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters AceStrikers Protagonist ; / :Voiced by - Minako Kotobuki (JPN), Sarah Wiedenheft (ENG) Miyuki is the main protagonist of the series. She is a 16-year-old hardworking-type girl who's moved alone from Okinawa to Goseigahara, Tokyo after her parents passed away, and has transferred to Hamon Academy due to her admiration of the soccer team. Although she is cheerful and fearless person, she is try to do her best to support her favorite soccer team, Hamon FC. Soon after joining AceStriker to protect the earth, she was given the position of the cheerleading squad by Ryoma as well as her role as a team manager. Her high school sweetheart is Ryoma Asamiya, the striker and captain of Hamon FC. Miyuki's alter ego is Merry Striker, her theme color is pink and controls the power of Light. Main Characters ; / :Voiced by - Kaito Ishikawa (JPN), Gabriel Regojo (ENG) Ryoma is a striker and team captain of Hamon FC who reunited with his high school sweetheart Miyuki after parting ten years. He is headstrong and passionate who can easily get flustered whenever someone flirting or refuse to give. He also the Soccer Maker, and loves track and field sport, and his dream to become the "The King of Championship" once he win the FIFA World Cup and Annual School Cup. His family runs a traditional Japanese sweet-shop called Asatsuyu and his older brother is Shion. Ryoma's alter ego is Red Striker, his theme color is red and controls the power of Fire. ; / :Voiced by - Koutarou Nishiyama (JPN), Orion Pitts (ENG) Always stoic and cool-headed. Itaru is an attacking midfielder of Hamon FC with brainy demeanor that can weaken his opponents. As a student council vice-president, he is very respectful student who wears a bookworm glasses. Though he is very popular with all students, he seems to have strong determine in Ryoma's shooting abilities. He tends to make his legs move faster, as well as mastering his tackling skills. He is afraid of water or swimming, feared of being drowning since his traumatic childhood past. Itaru's alter ego is Blue Striker, his theme color is blue and controls the power of Water. ; / :Voiced by - Tsubasa Yonaga (JPN), Justin Briner (ENG) Kakeru is a centre midfielder of the Hamon FC. He looks cute and easy going with a heart of gold, loves collecting tokusatsu action figures. Although optimist, he is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh by telling a terrible, but funny jokes. He is an oldest brother of the Kumodera siblings and his parents were owners of antique shop. He is a part of drama club and his dream to become an actor and voice actor when he grow up. His soccer techniques is such that he relies more on acrobatic skills in dribbling rather than running with ball to overtake others, thus being dubbed as "Swindler Mink". Kakeru's alter ego is Yellow Striker, his theme color is yellow and controls the power of Metal. ; / :Voiced by - Toshiki Masuda (JPN), Garret Storms (ENG) Teppei is a wing-back defender of Hamon FC. A big brother-type, he's considered as a somewhat strongest person with a strong sense of justice. As though he being member of cycling club, Teppei loves cooking, gardening, cleaning and shopping so he can makes anyone happy. His soccer techniques relies to uses his body to blow his opponent away without receiving any fouls. Teppei's alter ego is Black Striker, his theme color is black and controls the power of Earth. ; / :Voiced by - Kishou Taniyama (JPN), David Matranga (ENG) Ethan is a goalkeeper of Hamon FC and Teppei's childhood friend. Full of fighting spirit, he has a dependable aura. He's half American and has two older sisters; one is designer of a sportswear company, the other is a fashion model, and is also heir of multinational sports brand enterprises Edidaz. Ethan himself also models sometimes against his will. He is a member of photograph club. His skillful in catching ball relies on reading opponent's mind and knowledge which the player shoots right or left. Ethan's alter ego is White Striker, his theme color is white and controls the power of Air. ; / :Voiced by - Arthur Lounsbery (JPN), Ivan Jasso (ENG) Rinsho is a striker and team captain of Seien Gamma. He is a third year student at Seien Senior High School and is a lead vocalist of soccer team's idol group; COSMO Monoceros. On the outside, Rinsho fits his moniker as Ginrou: The Elegant Wolf Prince of Silver Moon. He is often seen with a relaxed and charming smile, and his countenance is cheerful but confident. Rinsho is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a cold temper once his patience reaches his limit. His father is an actor whilst his mother practices kendo. Rinsho's alter ego is Silver Striker, his theme color is silver and controls the power of Moon. ; / :Voiced by - Naoya Uchida (JAP), Christopher Bevins (ENG) (Android) Voiced by - Tomoyuki Higuchi (JPN), Ray Chase (ENG) (Human) A hawk-like android who escapes from Planet Gloria with Prince Victor. Hawk can transform into a handsome man and works as physical education teacher for Miyuki's school under his alias, . He is AceStrikers' ally and can fight alongside them with sword. Hawk's alter ego is Cyan Striker, his theme color is cyan and controls the power of Ice. ; / :Voiced by - Rikiya Koyama (JAP), J Paul Slavens (ENG) (Android) Voiced by - Daisuke Ono (JPN), Chris Hury (ENG) (Human) A wolf-like android and Rinsho's master who presumably killed by Lord Azazel after refused to locate the Super Electron Saints so he uses his fake body to escape from Planet Gloria. He comes back upon Rinsho's wishes for a brand-new power and reunited with his friend, Hawk. Like Hawk, Gear can transform into a handsome man and works as Hamon FC's coach assistant under his alias, . He is Silver Striker's ally and can fight alongside them with spear. Gear' alter ego is Violet Striker, his theme color is violet and controls the power of Lightning. Arsenal and Items Transformation Devices * - The Strike Pact is the compact-like transformation device of Merry Striker that give it to her by Prince Victor. * - The Strike Tracker is the sport watch-like transformation device of the AceStriker that give it to them by Sir Hawk. * - The Garoular is the cellphone-like transformation device of Silver Striler that Gear give it to him along with Touboe Blade and Shield before he presumably killed by Azazel. Sidearms *Saint Gauge / Gauge Blaster - The Saint Gauge is the AceStriker's multi-used item/standard issue firearm that allows them to shoot a multiple ranges and harness the power of Cosmo Crest. The Saint Gauge also grants power to the AceStrikers. The Spirit Type gathers fighting spirit from the AceStrikers' aura and changes that into force-field energy to perform their soccer techniques. The Gun Type allows them to shoot a multi-ranged bullets to any directions on the enemies. *Touboe Blade / Touboe Shield - The Touboe Blade and Touboe Shield are the standard issue weapons wielded by Rinsho Gamo / SilverStriker which consists of a shield and a sword. It is also capable of utilizing Cosmo Crest. Unlike the AceStrikers' weapon, it can combined together into Touboe Rifle and allowing SilverStriker to execute the "Silver Full Moon Fortissimo" as it finishing move. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Explosive Applied Weapon StrikeSniper - The StrikerSniper are the core of six main weapons mainly used by six main AceStrikers. **Merry Pom-Pom - MerryStriker's main weapon, the pairs of pom-pom weapon used to support her teammate or fighting. Her attack is Merry Happy-Go-Round! **Vermilion Sword - RedStriker's main weapon, a one-handed sword used to generating the ball of fire. His attack is . **Cerulean Hammer - BlueStriker's main weapon, a two-handed hammer used to create the tidal wave out of sound wave. His attack is Hammerhead Pearl Barrage. **Aureolin Spear - YellowStriker's main weapon, a one-handed spear that products the showers of metal and also used to fight the enemies. His attack is Mink Metal Shower. **Ebony Axe - BlackStriker's main weapon, a one-handed axe that products the wall of stone and slaying the enemies into the half. His attack is Elephant Stone Protection. **Ivory Arrow - WhiteStriker's main weapon, a two-handed bow that shots an arrow of wind. His attack is Crow Tempest Arrow. *Combined Secret Weapon Touboe Rifle - The Touboe Rifle is the core of SilverStriker's Touboe Blade and Shield. Items *'MerryPhone' - A smartphone that Miyuki uses to communicate with one another or as a headphone to keep in relation with following players. *'Cosmo Record' - A collecting book used to store the Cosmo Crests. *'Cosmo Crest' - The main collectible items in AceStriker. The source of AceStriker's power, in the form of small logos inspired by heraldic design, which allowed to grant any wish once all crests is collected. They're inserted into the Strike Pace/Tracker, weapons and mecha to transform/attack/combine robots, as well as collecting a missing logo to create a better sport club logos. Those meant to use them will experience a soccer techniques when holding them for the first time. Mecha (Super Electron Saints) Main Article: Mecha (AceStriker) are the AceStriker's mecha that takes that form from vehicles to animals, each associated with Mecha Cosmo Crests. The main six AceStrikers' personal Super Electron Saints are stored within the Cosmo Dome. Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh **Equus Shuttle **Ocelot Firefighter **Hammerhead Marine **Mink Railway **Elephant Tractor **Crow Glider *Sakuretsu Gattai GarouKohtei **Moonlight Armour Auxiliary *Pegasus Bomber *Minotaur Tank *Leo Blade *Kitsune Drill *Lupo Sword Alternate Combinations *Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh Pega *Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh PegaMino *Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh Lionheart Auxillary Terminology *'Gladiator' - They are the legendary superheroes who can freely use the power of Saint Gauge in fend off the enemies. There is a legend that says these legendary heroes are soccer player who become a superstar in various match, often called "The King of Championship". Locations * * * * * * * * * * * * * Media Movies is a first Gladiator Series crossover movie based on Gladiator of Field AceStriker television series and the first crossover movie is with Captain Tsubasa manga series, created by Yoichi Takahashi. In this movie, Miyuki and the Hamon FC get an invitation to spend a holiday at Norway. There, they meets Tsubasa Ozora, Ryoma's favorite player and together, they have a friendly match. However, the Norwegian team club Asgard Giganto FK crashes the game and team's captain threaten them to turn this place into alternate dimensional world. Ryoma and Tsubasa works together to defeats this team until discovered that Asgard Giganto FK turns out to be cursed by the man we never know. OVAs Specials is a special original net animation and the crossover between the AceStriker and Toei's Kirakira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. In this movie, Miyuki and Ryoma want to make a special dessert for everyone until they bump it into a girl named Ichika Usami, a middle school student who comes to Goseigahara to create a sweet for them. When Miyuki and Ichika create a special animal cake for Hamon FC to cheer, the Kirakiraru is stolen and the cake turned black. Until they find out that three horsemen and Grave works together to steal the Kirakiraru resided in Goseigahara's sweets, even Ryoma's sweet shop. And Together, the AceStrikers teams up with Kirakira cures to fight them back to save the sweets once again. Music |-|Opening theme= *'KICK OFF! AceStriker' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Tom-H@ck **Arrangement: Kenichiro Ōishi (Project.R) **Artist: Yoshiki Fukuyama |-|Ending theme= *'Jump⋆Energetic!' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: R.O.N **Arrangement: Kousuke Yamashita (Project.R) **Artist: COSMO Monoceros (Arthur Lounsbery, Yoshimasa Hosoya, Daisuke Namikawa, Kenshou Ono, Tatsuhisa Suzuki and Hiro Shimono) *'Steady♥Sweet Time' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Kenichi Maeyamada **Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama (Project.R) **Artist: COSMO Monoceros (Arthur Lounsbery, Yoshimasa Hosoya, Daisuke Namikawa, Kenshou Ono, Tatsuhisa Suzuki and Hiro Shimono) |-|Insert songs= *'Bakunetsu Gattai StrikerOh' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: You Yamazaki **Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama (Project.R) **Artist: Masaaki Endoh feat. Kaito Ishikawa *'Show Me Your Heart' **Lyrics: Megumi Aramaki **Composition: Yasuharu Takanashi **Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake (Project.R) **Artist: COSMO Monoceros (Arthur Lounsbery, Yoshimasa Hosoya, Daisuke Namikawa, Kenshou Ono, Tatsuhisa Suzuki and Hiro Shimono) Dream Voice Actors See also: Gladiator of Field AceStriker Dream Voices DVD Release Video Games Gladiator of Field AceStriker: Princes of Cosmic Field Merchandise Main article: Gladiator of Field AceStriker Merchandise Trivia *Gladiator is the series to have inspired by magical girls/boys/tokusatsu series such are Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Super Sentai. *AceStriker's name is a play on the English words for being the soccer team captain as ace striker and plays in forward center. *The AceStrikers have a sound or letters in their names that spell out a word when lined up. In this case, it is "Striker", the word for striker player. *Miyuki 'S'hibuki *'R'''yoma Asamiya *'I'taru Higashikawa *'K'akeru Kumodera *'T'eppei Tsuchida *'E'than Shirosora *'R'''insho Gamo *This is the first season onward to have Gladiators' dancing animation for ending themes. But, Unlike Pretty Cure series's CGI animations from 2009 onward, Gladiator series will use hand-drawn animation for endings: 3DCG for backgrounds and hand-drawn for characters. Navigation Category:User:Lulu62 Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime Category:2018 anime series Category:Action Category:Comedy-drama Category:Romance Category:Sci-fi Category:Mecha Category:Superheroes Category:Sports Category:Association football Category:Gladiator Series